cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Primeval Jungle
Primeval Jungle is the second episode in Cookie Run in quest to restore the Cookie Kingdom into its former glory. Although there are 10 stages, each stages are much longer than those in the first episode. Players need to use Cookie Relay and a bunch of Slower Energy Drains to reach the final stage. This episode is harder than the previous episode, even from the very first stage. Episode Summary We've finally reached Cookie Kingdom! But the entire Kingdom is now in ruins. You'll embark on a journey with a map for adventure in your hands. Can you restore the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory? Stages There are lots of moving obstacles in this episode, compared with the previous episode which the obstacles are almost stationary. The stages are relatively longer and achieving the final stage might require a cookie relay. Some obstacles are carefully placed to limit the space for maneuver, so be very careful. In the City of Wizards update, the position of the pattern changes slightly as well as the pattern itself. New obstacles are added and removed to add variety to the game. Unlike the first episode though, the final stage does repeat upon reaching the end. Things to Unlock can be obtained as a special reward in this episode.]] *Complete 30 Episode Achievements in Primeval Jungle - Unlock Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. *Complete 60 Episode Achievements in Primeval Jungle - Unlock Dragon's Valley. *Special Reward for collecting all 5 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Tiger Lily Cookie. Gallery PrimevalLoading.png|Primeval Jungle Loading Page Primeval Jungle Jewels.png|Collect all 5 Mystery Jewels! Primeval_Jungle_Bonus_Time_1.png|Classic Bonus Time Primeval_Jungle_Bonus_Time_2.png|Space Bonus Time Lobby epN02.png|Primeval Jungle Lobby Lobby epN02 wrathofdragon.png|Primeval Jungle Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version) lobby_epN02 (2).png|Primeval Jungle Lobby (New World Discovered version) unlocking-primeval-jungle.png|Primeval Jungle unlocked Sprites bc_artifact_epN02.png|Primeval Jungle Artifact bc_artifact_epN02_back.png|Primeval Jungle Artifact background epN02_tm01_bg.png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' background epN02_tm02_bg.png|''Cookie Kingdom Secret'' background epN02_tm03_bg.png|''Cookie Kingdom Bridge'' background epN02_tm04_bg.png|''Green Tea Cake Hills'' background epN02_tm05_bg.png|''The Jungle'' background epN02_tm06_bg.png|''Crocodile Swamp'' background epN02_tm07_bg.png|''Monkey Den'' background epN02_tm08_bg.png|''Pineapple River'' background epN02_tm09_bg.png|''Pineapple Village Entrance'' background epN02_tm10_bg.png|''Pineapple Village Altar'' background map_epN02.png|Primeval Jungle as seen from the Episode Map intro_epN02.png|Loading Screen sprite epN02_tm01.png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' obstacles epN02_tm02.png|''Cookie Kingdom Secret'' obstacles epN02_tm03.png|''Cookie Kingdom Bridge'' obstacles epN02_tm04.png|''Green Tea Cake Hills'' obstacles epN02_tm05.png|''The Jungle'' obstacles epN02_tm06.png|''Crocodile Swamp'' obstacles epN02_tm07.png|''Monkey Den'' obstacles epN02_tm08.png|''Pineapple River'' obstacles epN02_tm09.png|''Pineapple Village Entrance'' obstacles epN02_tm10.png|''Pineapple Village Altar'' obstacles Wrath of the Dragon epN02_tm01_bg (2).png|''Cookie Kingdom Ruins'' background epN02_tm03_bg (2).png|''Cookie Kingdom Bridge'' background epN02_tm04_bg (2).png|''Green Tea Cake Hills'' background epN02_tm05_bg (2).png|''The Jungle'' background epN02_tm06_bg (2).png|''Crocodile Swamp'' background epN02_tm07_bg (2).png|''Monkey Den'' background epN02_tm08_bg (2).png|''Pineapple River'' background epN02_tm09_bg (2).png|''Pineapple Village Entrance'' background epN02_tm10_bg (2).png|''Pineapple Village Altar'' background epN02_tm06 (2).png|''Crocodile Swamp'' obstacles epN02_tm09 (2).png|''Pineapple Village Entrance'' obstacles epN02_tm10 (2).png|''Pineapple Village Altar'' obstacles Audio Gallery Preview of Primeval Jungle (in Episode map) At the lobby of Primeval Jungle While playing at stage 1-9 While playing at stage 10: Pineapple Village Altar While playing at Bonus Time (Day) While playing at Bonus Time (Night) 'Pineapple Village Altar' Jingle Trivia *Before the May 18th, 2016 update the episode was classified as Normal. After the update, the difficulty indicator was changed to an amount of stars - the more stars, the more difficult the episode is. Primeval Jungle is now classified as 3 stars, about as hard as Dragon's Valley. *In the latest update of "New World Discovered", the title of the stage 2 is "Cookie Kingdom Secret Corridor". *Although it only has 10 stages, this Episode has the most large Health Potions in the game. There are three health potions in total at the final stage, which makes Primeval Jungle a total of 12 Health Potions, compared with Escape from the Oven which only have 10. * Primeval Jungle is the first episode which has an event related with an episode. Players who run at least once between 8 January - 16 January 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) will get 20 Crystals for free. **It also has another event in April and May, with the new City of Wizards update. * Pineapple Village Altar, the last stage of Primeval Jungle and Burning Pineapple Forest, the first stage in Dragon's Valley are actually interconnected. When you enter Burning Pineapple Forest, the jungle is on fire as you are essentially entering a fiery wasteland in Dragon's Valley.